bigbrotherdiscordorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Luna
Luna is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 6. Coming into the game Luna wanted to ensure they had a strong social game and make connections. Their strategy seemed to be working as a lot of people felt connected with Luna and wanted to be their partner. They put themselves in a tough position as they had agreed to be partners with Rhi, Forrest as well as Cici. In the end they decided it was best for their game to be paired with Forrest. They ended up winning the first HOH which they found bittersweet. They ended up nominating Trent/Kiki as well as Rhi/Gabe. Rhi was upset at Luna as she thought they were friends, Luna tried their best to shift the blame to Forrest. After they also won POV and secured their nominations, they felt the target being Kiki/Trent would put the least blood on their hands as Kiki had been saying some problematic things in the house. Things went as plan that week, however the following week did not go as accepted. Although they felt safe with Cici and Sam wining HOH, when they had to rename a replacement nominee they decided to go with Forrest and Luna as the house was pushing them to do so. Luna was hurt as they felt the house did not like them. It did not help that Forrest was faking a fight between them without informing Luna and put all the blame on them. In the end they ended up being evicted, however Luna’s shot was not over. They had to face off against Forrest in a competition, luckily, they were able to beat him and they and Trent entered the house as a duo. Coming back into the game Luna wanted to work on the relationships that were damaged when they were evicted. Besides Trent, they grew a lot closer to Abdi and Michael. Their strategy was to lay low and play under the radar. Although they were not the most active once they returned to the game, they managed to escape being nominated quite a few times. They were not able to escape the block during Zach’s HOH when they ended up being the replacement nominee sitting next to Abdi on the block. Luna was certain their time was up but Zach was trying to ensure that they would be fine and that he had the votes to keep them. Zach ended up being right to Luna’s surprise and their time in the house was not over. Even though they stayed, they were still upset at Zach for willing to risk their life in this game. During final 4, they managed to not get nominated, however, Zach won the POV and had the power to decide who gets to go home. Zach knew he could beat both Gabe and Luna but had worked more closely with Gabe, thus he decided to cast the sole vote to evict Luna. Luna was the next houseguest to leave the big brother house and the fifth jury member. Biography Name: Luna ʕ ﾟ ○ ﾟʔ Age: 19 Hometown: Florida Recruit, Fan, or Superfan: technically a recruit? Favorite Houseguest: I really like Jun Song from S4. She was the first asian person on TV that I saw and I looked up to her a lot as a kid, and the fact that she won and did it so gracefully and respectfully was awesome and gave me a lot of confidence. Favorite BB Season: Season 6 because... god was it a shitshow but it was a great shitshow. Three Words That Describe You: kawaii, sleepy, caring Game Strategy: what's a strategy? Fun Fact: I haven't had a natural hair color since 2014, I will spend 2 hours on my makeup and hair only to roll out of the house in sweatpants, and I once ate an entire pizza by myself because im a trash monster :3 Competition History Voting History HOH History References Category:Houseguests Category:Season 6 Houseguests Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Asian Contestants